Just Forget Him
by alizarin98
Summary: He just wanted a peaceful night. But then, she called. And we all know he can't resist the Berry. This might have been done before. But I wanted to try it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. It's too good to be mine.**

* * *

><p>"I told you, Chang, I'm not that desperate. The ladies should be the one coming after me, not the other way around." Puck hung up and glared at the TV.<p>

It was a typical Saturday evening and he was supposed to be having fun. His mom had taken his sister out of town for the weekend, so he was alone. It was the perfect time to go get some.

Problem was no one was 'available'. They all had their own fucking business to take care of. Even Santana turned down his offer. Said she had a date. Pfft, yeah right. That girl most certainly does not date. She'd jump on the first guy available.

So, what was the problem? Was he finally losing his touch?

Puck growled when his phone rang again.

"For the last time, I don't wa-." Puck paused mid-shout when he heard sobbing at the other end of the line. He checked the caller ID. "Berry?"

"Hey, Puck." She hiccupped.

Shit. He was not going to go through this again.

"'sup, Berry?" he played dumb.

Which just made her sobbed harder. He sighed angrily.

"Lemme guess. It's Finn. He broke up with you, again."

"Oh, Puck. He said he loved me. Our relationship was perfect. He told me I was everything he ever wanted. If that was the case, why did I caught him making out with Santana with his hand under her shirt then?" she wailed. So that douche was Santana's 'date'.

Puck winced. He hated to be involved with these kinds of stuff. Sure, Finn was his man, but the dude's an asshole when it comes to chicks.

"Look, Berry, you and I know both know that Finn didn't mean that. Breaking up with you, I mean. He'll come around. So, how 'bout I hung up now? He might be trying to call you." He was about to press the end button when he heard her shriek.

"Wait! Noah, can't you just come by the house? I need to talk to someone." She finished quietly.

"Aw, Berry. You know I'm no good with that. Can't you go ask Tina or any other of your girl friends?"

"Please, Noah?" she begged.

"What about your dads?" he countered.

"They're away for the weekend."

Puck sighed. There was no way out of this. Fuck you, Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there. So, I just want to say thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts to this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter might not be that good, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Suggestions and comments for the story are always welcome. Thanks! =)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever.**

* * *

><p>Puck was fuming when he got out of his truck.<p>

All he wanted was a peaceful Saturday, a hot chick and a bottle of beer. But, apparently, that was too much to ask for. Instead, all he got was a Berry.

He smashed the doorbell repeatedly. All the while cursing the day Finn Hudson was born.

But when the front door opened, all thoughts vanished.

Rachel Berry stood there in a sexy tank top and almost non-existent shorts. They barely peeked out from under her top, it showed off her legs that seemed to stretch out for miles.

"Noah."

His eyes snapped back to her face. "Um... hey." He cursed himself internally.

"Hi. Come in." She motioned for him to go in.

Puck walked in and flopped down on the couch. "Let's get this over with." He muttered.

"Thanks for coming, Noah."

"Sure. Anything for you, babe."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but ignored it. "Would you like something to drink?"

Puck sighed. "Nope. Just start talking, Berry."

"All right. Let's go up to my room, shall we?"

Puck swallowed. He didn't trust himself to behave properly when they went up her room. Just at the sight of the bed made him think about all those times he made out with her.

Rachel was silent when they got to her room. Puck just made himself comfortable on the bed. He crossed his ankles and put his hands behind his head. He looked at Rachel pointedly.

Rachel sat down on her desk chair and put her head in her hands. "Oh, Noah. I just don't understand it. What we had was perfect. How can he just throw it all away? Besides, how can he say he loves me then take it back? That's a bit too much, isn't it? I mean, even for a guy."

Puck didn't bother listening. This girl can go on for hours without stopping for breath. Plus she gave Puck a headache with her big words.

He just stared appreciatively at her curves. This girl was one hot Jew. He watched the way those full lips of hers move when she talk. He noticed the way she unconsciously flipped her hair back when she talked. He remembered the way he buried his hands there when they made out.

"Noah." Rachel snapped.

"Hmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, of course."

"Oh yeah? What was the last thing I said, then?" She stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I wasn't listening. But you can't blame me. I don't even understand half the words you were saying."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll try to use less complicated words then."

"That would be nice."

Rachel continued talking about her times with Finn, about how they were made for each other. And Puck just couldn't take it anymore.

He took her hand and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Glee's still not mine. **

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It really does makes a girl feel happy. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>He kissed her.<p>

And she surprised him by kissing him back.

It was just a soft one. But it was enough to make Rachel want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck but he stopped her. She pulled back, slightly hurt.

"No." Puck said, moving away.

"No?" she asked, confused.

"No." He repeated grimly. "I'm sick and tired of this, Rach. Every time you and Hudson fight, you call me to make you feel all better. And every fuckin' time that happens, I always think that I can finally have my chance with you. But no, you always make up with him and forget all about me. Well, I'm sick of it. I fuckin' like you, Rach. And you can't expect me to keep on being here and hear about how perfect you two are for each other."

Rachel stared at Puck wide eyed. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

Puck laughed darkly. "I finally did it. I finally rendered the great Rachel Berry speechless."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"That's fine, 'cause I'm outta here."

Puck turned and walked to the door. But Rachel put a hand on his arm.

"Noah, wait."

Puck didn't turn around but stayed put.

"I... I guess I just didn't expect you to..." her voice faltered.

"What? To care? 'Cause I'm such a douche that I don't know how to care about other people? Well, let me tell you something, I care about my mom, I care about my sister, I care about Beth, hell, you can add Quinn to the list. And I certainly care about you." he finished angrily.

He still hadn't turn around. He felt Rachel wrap her arms around his waist and leaned her face on his back. He could feel her sob quietly.

"What the hell, Rach? Why are you crying?" he said, exasperated.

She just shook her head.

Now, Puck felt like a jerk for making her cry. He finally turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry on his shirt for a while, thinking about what to do.

"Come on, Rach. Stop crying. I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean to get angry."

"It's not about that, Noah. It's just that I spent years telling myself that Finn is the only man out there who would like me."

Noah snorted. "How 'bout Jewfro?"

Rachel's face scrunched up in disgust. "He doesn't count."

Noah touched her nose. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do I count?"

Rachel smiled in answer and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do these chapters keep ending with kisses? ;) <strong>

**review?**


	4. Chapter 4

She kissed him.

Well, Puck wouldn't really call it a kiss. She just brushed her lips against his. But he'll take whatever she gives him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he smiled wryly.

Rachel nodded. "This is most unexpected, Noah. Do you know how long I forced myself that you will not see me as anything other than a friend?"

Puck arched an eyebrow. "Don't you remember all those times we made out? You can't tell me that was nothing. Because I know that that was not nothing for you."

"You're right. It was something for me. But I certainly know that it wasn't that significant for you."

"If I was doing it with some other chick, sure, it wouldn't be 'significant'. But with you..." he shook his head.

Rachel stood up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

This time Puck immediately responded.

He pushed her to the wall and put both his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Rachel put her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips.

Both of them were breathing rather heavily now. Puck closed the distance between them and put his hands on her hips. Rachel made a strangled sound from the back of her throat, which made Puck tighten his hold on her hips.

He began guiding her to the bed but Rachel resisted.

"Not tonight." She whispered in his ear.

Puck just shrugged and continued kissing her. He couldn't care less. All he could think about is that he finally had Rachel. 'This couldn't get any better.' He thought.

"I love you, Noah." Rachel gasped.

Scratch that. Just got better. Puck froze and stared at her.

"Really?"

Rachel looked down, embarrassed. "I just realized it. But," she nodded. "It's true. Is that all right?"

Puck caught her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "All right? You're seriously asking me if that's all right? It's fuckin' perfect, babe!"

Puck pulled her in for another kiss.

But then her phone started ringing.

She fumbled to look for it.

"Ignore it." Puck murmured against her skin.

But a few minutes later, her phone rang again.

Puck groaned and stopped kissing Rachel. He glared at the phone and said, "Fuck. Can I throw that out the window? Seriously, it's killing the mood."

Rachel laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Noah." She chastised lightly.

She went to her bedside table and checked her phone. She frowned and looked at Puck with her big brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**AN: Last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. School started, didn't get the chance to update. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. To everyone who had favorite and alerted this story, thanks! Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p>"It's Finn." She said with wide eyes. "What should I do?"<p>

Puck thought for a moment then shrugged. "I dunno. Answer it or not, I couldn't care less. Just make it quick."

Rachel nodded and turned her back to Puck. "Hello?"

Puck flopped down the bed. He stared at Rachel's back and listened to the conversation. "Good evening, Finn. I'm kind of in a middle of something." She peeked at Puck.

He smirked. Damn right she is. In the middle of a pretty heated make out session with Puckzilla, that is.

"Well, truth to be told, I think it's time we start seeing other people, Finn. This just isn't working out."

Finn's voice buzzed through the receiver.

"I still love you too, Finn. But I know that time can change that. I can't keep on pretending that I'm still happy with this relationship." She paused. "I'm glad you understand. Good night, Finn."

She hung up but still kept her back to Puck.

"Babe?" Puck sat up. He reached a tentative hand and touched her lightly on the shoulder. She suddenly turned around and flung herself into his arms. He steadied her and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Noah. Do you think I did the right thing? I mean, I do love you. But I still feel for him. Is that wrong? I don't mean to give you mixed feelings. But No-."

Puck put a hand over her mouth. "Babe. I understand how you feel, alright? I get that you're not ready to let go of your feelings for him yet. But I can help you forget him. I'll give you all the time and space that you need. And whatever choice you'll make in the end, I promise to respect it."

Rachel stroked his cheek. "I've already made my choice. I choose you, Noah. "

Rachel's words kept repeating in his head, which made him brighten up.

"Well, if that's the case, this'll be a whole lot easier then. We can make this work, babe. Just forget him and you'll finally be my girl."

Rachel smiled. "I'm already your girl."

"You are?"

She nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to forget him."


End file.
